We All Want To Be Heroes
by BossbratKurama
Summary: The World of Remnant has yet to be explored by a Ben without the Omnitrix. Watch as this world is morphed into something entirely different by this new equation and others added to the mix...after all new heroes do bring about a new era of change.
1. Emerald Trailer - Enter Ben Tennyson!

**Disclaimer I don't own Ben 10 or Rwby so don't bite my face off it's rightfully owned by Man of action and Rooster Teeth**

Ben Tennyson sighed tiredly as he trudged through the barren streets of Bellwood with a downtrodden expression on his face, It has been roughly 4 months since he and his universal doubles managed to defeat Vilgax and things around here had went back to there normal boring ways. Sure his Grandpa Max showed him the ins and outs of being a plumber, but unfortunatly for him it was never enough. Sure he was personally trained by his Grandfather to the point of being on par with most well known martial artists, and afterwards was taught how to properly wield a plumber tool called the proto-tool. But there was one thing that never changed...his parents.

Once his father found out that he was training under his Dad to be a Galactic Policemen, He flipped his lid and banned Grandpa Max from ever being around him. And shortly after that his mother had taken him to therapy saying he needed it after the things he saw under 'that man' and to tell you the truth, Ben Tennyson was NOT pleased.

All his life he wanted to be a hero and the minute it started to happen it was yanked away from him just like every other damn thing in his life. This wasn't the first time his parents 'did what's best for him' as they put it, and it certaintly wouldn't be the last.

That's why after a few weeks of planning and saving up cash from his job at Mr Smoothies, he was leaving to pursue his dream of being a hero weather they liked it or not, And nobody was gonna stop him...Not even his overbearing parents.

"Why hello again young Benjamin, it's been a while...or has it" Speaks a man with a British accent as Ben whipped around startled by his sudden appearence and stared wide eyed. "P-professor Paradox...what are you doing here?" Ben says nervously.

"At ease Ben, i'm not here to take you back to your parents if that's what your thinking." Hummed the Professor as he checked his watch "W-wait your not!?" Shouted the emerald eyed 16 year old.

"Why of course not, i'm here to offer my assistence in your predicament" Smiled the man as he rested his hand on Ben's shoulder. "After what I just witnessed you need this more then even you yourself know." Ben winced not even a few minutes ago him and his parents got into a shouting argument about his activities and he'd told them off for everything they did...some of which he regretted.

"You saw that huh."

"Indeed" Nodded the man staring at the tired looking boy before him "All the more reason to give you this chance you desire." Ben looked at him in confusion. "Why are you doing this for me though...I hate to say it but i'm nothing like my alternate selves." Ben sighed as Paradox grinned.

"See that's where your wrong my boy, answer me this, what would you say is stronger then will power." Ben didn't know what to say after that, "Ummm, Shame?" Professor Paradox chuckled lightly. "No my boy, what's stronger then will power is...Desire!" Ben jumped at his sudden exclamation. "And you, much like your other selves desire to be a hero, and truthfully yours is much stronger then theirs."

Ben blinked "Ok, I still don't see how that changes things." The Professor smirked and placed his hand on the boys shoulder "Oh you just leave that to me Benjamin." Ben gasped as he felt himself get lifted off the ground. staring up at him Paradox smiled "Remember Ben, the watch doesn't make the hero." "P-paradox what's going on!" Ben shouted fearfully as the portal behind him opened up. "An adventure my boy, all will be explained once you make it there," He waves.

"Gah! Paradoxxx!" Screamed the boy as he was sucked into the portal, said man hummed to himself. "Oh where are my manners, I forgot to offer him a gumball."

 **In The World of Remnant**

A 15 year old female by the name of Ruby Rose was paying respects to her mother but heard a furious howl in the distance. Turning around her silver eyes locked onto the pure red souless abyss that was the Beowolves, not a second later they raced across the snowy landscape to engage her, to which she responded to in kind.

Ruby pulled out her beloved Crescent Rose, her signature weapon. _It is a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe (HCSS) - a hybrid between a scythe and a sniper rifle_. She grunted as she slammed the butt into the ground, firing a few rounds of dust at them keeping them at bay. Ruby quickly switches it to scythe form and blocks a slash from one of the braver beowolves and procceeds to knock it back as she twirls into her spin and kills the creature.

Seeing it's ally down the other growls and charges at Ruby, who flips over it with amazing agility and cuts through its spinal cord downing it as she flips the multi-weapon into sniper form and takes out the last one who has yet to comprehend the death of his comrades.

Ruby sighed, all she wanted to do was visit her mothers grave in peace, was that really to much to ask?

"aaaaaaAAAAHHHHHH!"

...What was that?

"AHHHHHH! PARADOX I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

She...she should probably move shouldn't she?

Boom*

Ruby groaned in pain as she felt a weight land on top of her only adding to the ache in her back. She carefully opened her eyes as Emerald green met sliver.

"So. Uh...sorry for dropping in." He smiled nervously as she sent him a deadpan expression, that was even worse then anything her big sister could come up with.

She examined him carefully for a few moments ignoring the pain as he helped her get to her feet. "Seriously i'm really sorry for falling on you like that" he said ashamed as Ruby regald him with a giggle and stands up. "Hey don't worry about it, i'm fine see." She grins as she dusts off her clothes.

Ben was relieved this girl was reasonable, he'd met his fair share of irrate women (cousin Gwen) and he wasn't in any hurry to add to that list. "Thank you for understanding," he smiles as she returns it. "No problem, my names Ruby Rose by the way, can I get the name of the guy who used me as a landing pad." She joked.

Ben blushed slightly at the slight implication of that statement. "I'm Ben, Ben Tennyson." Ruby raises an eyebrow and folds her arms. "Well Ben, would you mind telling me why you were airborne a minute ago." he rubs the back his head nervously under her silver eyed gaze. "W-well it's kinda a long story actually..." Ruby beams "I've got time."

Ben sweatdropped, he obviously wasn't getting out of this one easily, but since when was his life easy? "Well it all started on the day my alternate self attached a watch to my wrist..."

 **A/N. A brand new story from your resident Bossbrat, much like Menma's Second Chance this series will feature elements from different anime and** **for those who are wondering, yes Ben will have his own team at Beacon and also he has his omniverse design, the main characters will come from their own respective universes and during these next 3 chapters will spell out his teams name much like the Rwby trailers before we got the real deal.**

 **This series will feature No watch Ben and his friends like you've never seen them before. Old enemies from the original series will play their part and new ones shall show themselves.**

 **Hit up that review box with some ideas and thoughts about what you think will happen or play out. Fav it, follow it, do as you please. And no worries my other stories will still be updated. Because I refuse to abandon my work, now that's all I have to say everyone, I wish you the best.**

 **Until Next Time Bossbrat Out!**


	2. Purple Trailer - Enter Arale Norimaki!

**Disclaimer I don't own Ben 10 or Rwby so don't bite my face off it's rightfully owned by Man of Action and Rooster Teeth**

Arale Norimaki is an android built by Senbei Norimaki, known for her naïvety, energetic personality, lack of common sense and unbelievable superhuman strength. Ironically, she is nearsighted and needs to wear glasses. Senbei's mission is to convince the other citizens of Penguin Village that she is no more than a typical girl, which they appear to believe in spite of them taking notice to numerous displays of her superhuman capabilities...and she was bored.

After her encounter and small adventure with Son Goku many years ago when they managed to save Penguin Village from General Blue, nothing seemed fun anymore. Dr Slump had started to get really cranky with her actions lately, but she didn't blame him since he was pushing 80 and all. She had also been taken out of school due to her inability to age.

Most of her childhood friends were grown up now and had jobs and family, it kinda sucked having the physical appearence of an 8 year old even though she usually went by 14, she was much older then that given all the years she's been activated...but that didn't necessarily mean she changed much.

"A-arale! what are you doing" Cried Dr Slump as she childishly toyed around with a new invention in his lab balencing it on her nose, toes and butt before turning to him waving happily "Oh hi Dr! I was just playing with this new toy I found because I couldn't find any poop to poke in the village" Dr Slump sweated nervously.

"N-now Arale...listen very carefully...that device your holding." She caught it in her hands and held it up with a grin "You mean this one!?" The Dr flinched and nodded his head "Yes!...that one...just please gently place it on the counter and whatever you do... don't press the red button" He sighs in relief as she does as told until her face conveys curiousity.

"Wait you mean this one?" She asks curiously as she's about to press down on it. "Yes that o- Arale no!" but it was to late the young android had be sent to another world...yeah you know the world.

 **In the Halls of Atlas Military base**

Winter Schnee was a very pristige women, she loved what she loved and liked what she liked but as a Schnee and also the eldest of two she needed to set an example, and what better example then being a member of the Atlesian military's Special Operatives unit and a subordinate of General James Ironwood.

She was casting a routine check throughout the base as she heard the sounds of fighting, frowning she hurried down the hall and glanced around the corner and what she saw made her blue eyes widen in shock.

It appeared to be a purple haired 8 year old engaging the soon to be released _Atlesian Knights 200_ model in battle...and much to her shock actually managing to hold her own if not more.

Arale grinned childishly as she ducked underneath an overhead strike from one of the andriods and kicked flipped into the air, causing it to send a continous stream of bullets towards one of it's comrades rather then her. Spinning on her heel after landing Arale grinned "Wow, you guys are really mean, all I did was say hello." They quickly responding with more ammunition as Arale slid to the side using the momentum gained to pick up speed and charge up the wall itself.

Winter was shocked at what she was witnessing, so shocked that she forgot to command the knights to stand down, she observed as the little girl jumped off the wall leaving a noticable crack as she drop kicked one of the androids with a shout of 'Arale Kick'

Arale smiled happily as she prepared her next attack this one should finish the job! Taking a deep breath she loudly proclaims "N'chaaaa Cannon!" the rest of her oponents fritz and fall on the ground unable to stand up to her abnormal attack.

Yawning tiredly she rubs her eye and stretches with a cute sleepy smile. "Hmmm, that was fun, but i'm a little sleepy now." She yawned as Winter stood in stunned silence for a few moments barely registering as she dropped the clipbored she held in her hands, alerting Arale of her presence.

Smiling at the prospect of a new friend, She quickly ran up to the Schnee and gave her signature greeting. "N'cha! it's nice to meet you, my names Arale Norimaki what's yours?" She says innocently as Winter blinks before responding. "Little one, what in Oum's name did you just do to those soldiers." Puffing her cheeks Arale crossed her arms and turned away. "Nuh uh! i'm not sayin anything till you tell me your name"

Winter scowled, this child had just destroyed Atlas technology and was asking her questions...oh hell no!

"You just destroyed some very important technology, and I am not in the mood to be tested child." She warned as Arale gave her a frown but then smiled. "Sorry about your robots old lady, if I knew they'd make you this grumpy I wouldn't have beat them up so much." Winter's eyes twitched, "Did you just call me old..."

Arale blinked and gave her a carefree smile rocking back and forth on her feet. "Well yeah, you've got white hair and only old people have white hair." Growling at the little girls innocent statement she quickly shot it down "I'm 22!" The little android snickered "Wow and your that young and got old lady hair this early?" Winter growled and tried to swipe at the childlike creation who dodged and ran down the halls as a fast pace, "Yaaaay! catch me if you can old lady!" Winter growled and stormed after her intent on capturing the little nusience.

Arale had finally managed to lose the old lady after she took refuge in a weird room. "Wow, it's like Dr Slumps lab but weirder" she concluded as she explored the vacinity poking at a few things around the lab and knocking over something called, 'Chemical X' as her eyes widened as they spotted somthing in the distance to which she sped over to as she let out a happy squeal.

"Another red button!" She shouted excitedly as she wasted no time to press the big red button causing a large pod to descend from a hidden compartment showing an Orange haired female android as Arale stared at her in awe.

Opening her eyes as her system turned on she blinked and looked around until her eyes rested on the purple haired child who waved at her happily with a exclamation of "N'cha!" as the doors burst open to show an irrate Winter and shocked Ironwood she waves towards them energetically with her ever present smile widening slightly. "Hello!"

 **A/N Yup another chapter right off the bat, i'm seeking to get through the trailers as fast as possible to get to the main story *Rubs the back of my head sheepishly* sorry if it seems a little rushed, but i'm hoping I captured Arale's personality just right.**

 **Anyway enough about me, I hope you guys and gals enjoyed this chapter because before you know it, more shall come.**

 **Until Next Time Bossbrat out!**


	3. Orange Trailer - Enter Naruto Uzumaki!

**Disclaimer I don't own Ben 10 or Rwby so don't bite my face off it's rightfully owned by Man of Action and Rooster Teeth**

"Naruto!" came the shout of his teammate Sakura Haruno as his blue eyes darted to meet hers pleadingly in a last ditch effort to get out of this horrific situation. "Please Sakura no more, I don't need another check up." Whined the whisker marked 16 year old as he was dragged to yet another appointment by his overbearing teammate.

After the battle with Sasuke at the Final Valley, they both lost one of their arms/forearm.

Sasuke lost his left arm as he used chidori with it and Naruto lost his Right arm as he used the rasengan with right.

After they returned to the Leaf Village Tsunade implanted Hashirama's cells into Naruto's lost arm and created a "perfect prosthetic arm full movement and feeling too. Hashirama's cells have great regenerative properties so Naruto's arm also has the ability to grow back to and extend on it's own. They had to keep it bandaged since it was very white like that of white zetsu or the pasty white of Madara after his edo-tensei was tamered with hashirama cells by Kabuto.

Though Naruto still managed to damage it once a week by simply training with his erratic chakra. "No Naruto, this isn't up for debate.Your going to see lady Tsunade about your arm and that's final." Naruto grimaced. He didn't know which was worst, a pissed off Granny Tsunade or an irritated Sakura, in the end Sakura could be really scary when she wanted to be...but he wasn't the most unpredictable ninja for nothing.

"Sorry Sakura, but not today." He grinned at her confused look until her green eyes widened upon seeing him disappear in a poof of smoke.

...A shadow clone!

Sakura's face turned red as she clenched her fist enraged. "...NARUTO!!!" The people around her wisely chose a different route that day.

Naruto flinched slightly as he heard her screech, figures the one girl he wants to scream his name to the heavens, only does it when she wants to kill him.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and leaned back on the stone head of his father contemplating all he's been through. After the war it put alot of things into perspective for the young shinobi, such as the importance of knowledge.

Naruto was pretty sure if he actually studied harder in the academy instead of daydreaming about being Hokage. He'd have gotten through alot of tough situations easier, but where he failed at such things his friends were there to fill in the holes.

 _Sometimes I wish I got another chance to do things right_. Thought the Uzumaki as he stared glumly at the clouds.

 ** _"Naruto, we need to talk."_** Before the boy had time to comprehend that statement he was quickly dragged into his mindscape.

 **In the Mind of Naruto**

He groaned as he rubbed the back of his head before sending a glare at his large friend. "Damnit Kurama! a little warning would have been nice!" He scowled and crossed his arms as the nine tailed fox shrugged.

 ** _"To be honest I did warn you."_**

"While you were in the process of dragging me into my mind!"

 ** _"Which is disgusting by the way, I thought we agreed you were gonna change it from this sewer."_**

"You try going through years of neglect and see how your mind looks!"

Kurama gave him a dry look as his eyes widened in remembrance before he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with a blush "Oh right, sorry Kurama."

"Why am I here anyway? is something wrong." He said wearily as he noticed the shift in the Bijuu's mood from his previous question. And that was saying something since the fox stared down the incomplete form of the Juubi with little to no fear.

"That would be because of me Naruto." Spoke a regal voice full of wisdom as Naruto's blue eyes widened in shock at their unexpected guest.

There floated **Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki** better known to the world as the **Sage of Six Paths** was a legendary god-like figure who founded Ninshū, which led to the creation of the ninja world. He was the son of Princess **Kaguya Ōtsutsuki** and alongside his fraternal twin brother, Hamura, were the first to be born with the same powerful chakra as their mother. Together, he and his brother defeated their mother, who had become the terrifying Ten-Tails, in battle and sealed the powerful beast within himself, thus making Hagoromo the first jinchūriki.

"Gr-great grandpa! what are you doing here!?" Shouted the alarmed Uzumaki as he swiftly gained a worried look. "Is something bad happening again?" Hagoromo closed his eyes before opening them and staring at his youngest son's reincarnation. "Not here, in a realm distant from our own known as Remnant hardship and strife on par with the cycle of hatred arises." Spoke the legend as Naruto narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"Another world that's suffering that level of violence." The sage nods, as Kurama scowls and wacks the blond in the back of his head with his tail, causing him to shout in surprise and shoot him a nasty glare. _**"Let my father speak Naruto** , **I wish to hear more of this world."** _ Hagoromo chuckled at the duo before adopting a serious expression once more.

"In the world of Remnant Grimm were created by the god of darkness in order to destroy his brother's creations of life. Eventually the brothers ended their feud and both created Humanity. But despite the younger god's involvement in creating Humanity, the Grimm were still left to roam Remnant and prey on them." Said the sage ominously as Naruto blinked at the literal similarities of their two worlds.

"Recently the world has been at war with both itself and humanity, but I shall not tell you more" Finished the Sage of six paths as Naruto gave him a glare. "What do you mean you won't tell me more."

The Sage had his eyes closed although emotions ranging from remorse to sadness could be seen rather clearly. "Naruto...this world unlike our own use to, actively seeks peace, to be able to live free from violence and pursue their dreams." Stated the eldest son of Kaguya as he continued. "Young die because of the mistakes of another and my dear friend suffers from the sins commited...this world needs heroes Naruto Uzumaki and I ask of you, please help them." finished the Sage as he looked at the hero of the 4th shinobi war.

Naruto for his part was stunned. And not because of the existence of another reality, no he visited enough of those during the war to know it was plausible. It was because of how hard it seemed to achive peace, even in an entirely different reality. He frowned to himself, could he just leave his home.

"Kurama." Naruto started seriously as he looked up at his furry companion. "What do you think we should do about this situation?" Kurama cast a lazy red slitted pupil at him. **_"Do as you wish, as long as we can return here I see no problem."_** Yawned the kitsune as Naruto sweatdropped.

"Well...Gramps I guess we're in!" Grinned the Uzumaki."Besides I can't just sit around while an entire world is in danger!" He smiled at his past father who smiles warmly in return.

"Thank you Naruto." Softly said the Sage as the whisker marked teen smiled brightly "No problem, so how are we getting there anyway?" Questioned the blond as his eyes brightened with childlike glee. "Are you gonna teach me a new technique!?" Kurama rolled his eyes and slapped him in the back of the head earning another indignant 'hey'

"While that would be an interesting scenario, I have already taken you to where you need to be." He smoothly replied as the blue eyed jinchūriki looked shocked. "Beware of the of the porcelain face Naruto, for she has many who will fall under her path of destruction if she's not stopped." Said the Sage as Naruto faded from his mindscape the last thing he heard was the faint voice of the Sage calling to him.

 _There are many who will test you on this journey, some weak and some strong. It's up to you to follow the correct path of your choosing, to find not only peace...but happiness._

 **Near Atlas in the world of Remnant**

Naruto stirred as he felt something poking him continously. "Hey Mister!" Naruto yawned and lazily turned on the ground he was lying on muttering softly "Mmph, Not now Moegi go play with Kono and Udon." the blond sleepily replied.

"I don't really know what a Kono or a Moegi is, but we should really move unless you like getting hit with missiles" cheerfully replied the voice.

Hmmm yeah missiles...Wait...what!?

luckily for them both Naruto's reflexes kicked in at the last second jolting upwards his blue eyes snapped open grabbing what appeared to be a small purple haired little girl and leaped back as the following explosion blew them further away.

 _What the hell! not even two seconds into this world and i'm already being blasted!_ Naruto sweatdropped as the child in his arms clapped her hands cheering. "That was awesome! let's do it again!" Said the girl as he dodged a few dust bullets much to her growing delight.

 _ **"Sheesh this kid has a screw loose."** _ Scoffed Kurama as Naruto couldn't help but agree while he quickly shifted his footing in the opposite direction taking off leaving stunned soldiers behind.

"Hey get back here criminal!"

"Catch me if you can bastards!" Antagonised the blond as he quickly lost them out the city limits.

Hey, his dad wasn't the only Yellow Flash anymore. After the war he discovered that his speed was much faster then the average ninja and given how a normal ninja with enough training could go as fast as mach 1 he was a natural born speedster, add in his many forms and you got someone who could give Super Sonic a problem.

Appearing beside a large boulder he sighed while leaning against it, before turning to his passenger. "So kid, are you gonna tell me your name?" Naruto says curiously as she huffs and crosses her arms. "You first!" raising an eyebrow he smiled "Fine, my names Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you." he said with a grin holding his hand out as she returned it with one of her own.

"N'chaa! I'm Arale" She shouted as her eyes twinkled with glee. "And it's nice to meet you!"

 **A/N And cut! I hope everyone liked this chapter and the introduction of our favorite ninja. And don't worry we have one more before the real story starts!**

 **Until Next Time Bossbrat Out!**


	4. Blue Trailer - Enter Son Goku!

**Disclaimer I don't own Ben 10 or Rwby so don't bite my face off it's rightfully owned by Man of Action and Rooster Teeth**

It has been roughly a month since the defeat of Goku Black, and to tell you the truth Zen-Oh was stressed, by the laws of space and time someone needed to be punished for the Goku Black incident, and unfortunatly who better to punish then the very man who lost himself. By all means the king of everything didn't want to punish the saiyan, after all he kept his promise. But time laws were firm, and he had no choice but to abide by the rules he himself had made... afterall what type of king would he be if he didn't establish the rules.

Zen-Oh sighed as he moved from his throne, in the words of that lazy shinobi he once saw on the omni-sphere...how troublesome.

 **(Universe 7)**

Goku was shocked, coupled with the crazy things he'd seen and done in his hay day including fighting the God of Destruction Beerus and defeating Frieza once and for all he had only just recently been introduced to universal tournaments and encountered an evil version of himself gone black, but this!

"What do you mean i'm being banished!" shouted the frantic saiyan of earth as he stared at the Angel in shock.

"As much as it pains me to say Goku, you and your friends most recent gamble in time has caused some...unforseen ramifications." Answered Whis sorrowfully "But do not fret Goku, it seems that Zen-Oh sama has found a way around your punishment." Soothed the Angel as the youthful Saiyans eyes brightened in happiness. "Really!? awww, good ole Zen-chan he's always so nice" praised the warrior as Whis chuckled.

"Now listen carefully Goku, Zen-Oh sama has told me during your time away he has asked a young God named Oum from another universe to take you in." Explained the mentor as Goku looked excited, "But like most things, there is also a catch. During your time there you will be reverted back to your prime, after you defeated Piccolo jr to be exact." Finished the Angel as the saiyan stares in shock.

"But then i'll lose my God Ki! not to mention my super saiyan transformations!" Whined the childish warrior as Whis chuckled "That's the point, this is Zen-Oh sama's challenge to you Son Goku, can you survive in a mysterious world and gain your powers along the way, or will you fall and risk the total annihilation of Universe 7." Whis said calmly as Goku clenched his fist before a grin slowly spread across his face.

"Tell All-chan he's got a deal! but i've got a few requests myself," the Angel looks at him curiously. "Oh and what would those requests be exactly?" Goku smiled and crossed his arms "Well if i'm gonna be young again I should be allowed my old weapon no?" Goku grinned as Whis smiled "True enough Goku, your weapon as well as a few other capsules will be waiting there when you arrive." The childish saiyan cheered as Whis calmly held his staff.

"Are you ready to go?" Goku smiled sadly "I don't think I have time to say goodbye to my friends do I?" Whis slowly shook his head "Zen-Oh is sending you to this world immidiatly, Universe 7 will be in stasis as will the other participents while your away, so the tournaments will continue if you do or _don't_ make it back." Whis explained as Goku grinned.

"Sweet! i'm actually pretty excited ya know? after fighting so many strong opponents I get the chance to start from the basics and learn new techniques along the way." Whis eyed him carefully as a smile broke out on his face "I'll see you later Whis! tell Beerus I might challenge him when I get back!" Grinned the man as Whis waved his staff and he was no longer there.

Whis smiled fondly as he shook his head, that was Goku always jumping in without thinking things through.

Zen-Oh watched the events sadly, he knew how this would play out, he'd seen that new God's realm many times. But when any of those beings meet, it's a likely chance miracles would happen...after all there are many ways to tell a story.

 _Good luck Goku...you are my first friend._

 **(In the World of Remnant)**

Yang Xiao long, the wild child of Remnant was looking for answers and what better place then Juniors club, after all she had a few more days before she went to Beacon Acadamy she might as well make them useful.

"Oh Junior, I was just playing with you! Don't be so sensitive! Come on, lets kiss and make up, okay?" Yang says suggestively as Junior stops and turns around a slightly flustered expression appears on his face as he hesitantly agrees.

As he leans in, she punches him in the face sending him flying across the room. The henchmen run towards her. Activating Ember Celica, she jumps into the air and punches down, sending them flying back. She takes out all the henchmen and even the DJ when the two malachite twins step into the room.

Miltia frowns and points at Yang curiously questioning her sister "Melanie, who is this girl?"

Melanie scowls and gets in a offensive position. "I dunno Miltia but we should teach her a lesson."

Yang loads another belt of ammunition into Ember Celica but just as Melanie is about to strike a hand catches her blow, stunned everyone turns to the new individual curiously as Goku scratches his head "I couldn't help but notice you guys fighting, and since 2 on 1 is never a fair fight, why not drop in and even the odds." Goku grins as Melanie pulls free and skids next to her sister glaring hatefully at Goku.

"Well thanks cutie" Smiled Yang as she lunged towards her opponent knocking Milita back "But I hope you know being a damsel in distress isn't my style." She says teasingly as Goku pulls out his power pole blocking a sneak attack from Melanie.

"Heh, that's fine by me!" He grins and takes the time to succesfully knock the other twin back delivering a swift kick to her gut as both fighters break off and tackle their individual enemy with Goku slamming his power pole on the ground and spin kicking Melanie knocking her into her sister catching them both off gaurd as Yang flips forward and fires a few rounds from her gautlets impacting and breaking the twins aura as she slams her fist on the ground itself shaking the very foundation beneath them as both fighters turn to face the main foe. "Juniors mine...he's gonna pay for what he and those stupid twins did to my hair." The girl growls as Goku takes notice of her eyes turning red and her being litarally setting on _fire!_

 _Whoa she's like me back on Namek!_

The holograms in the club suddenly turn off and a spotlight shines on Junior as he brings out his Bazooka. Yang scowls and quickly brings up her fists charging towards the club owner as Goku's eyes widen seeing the Bazooka go off.

"Take cover cutie!" Yang ordered, Goku didn't need to be told twice as the following explosion rocked the place 3 individuals landed outside using the blast as a catalyst, Goku spinning his power pole rapidly to help with his flight technique.

"Yang!" Both her and Goku jumped slightly as they noticed a 15 year old girl walk up to them with a 16 year old boy sporting a 10 on his chest as Yang sheepishly responds "Hey sis, who's your friend?" Ruby blinks before smiling and pulling the boy over. "This is Ben, I umm, met him when I was visiting mom..." her smile was slightly strained after that last part. "What are you doing here anyway?" Yang gains a somewhat rustic expression as she thinks back to todays events "Well sis that's a long story." Ruby blinked in confusion as Junior groaned from his position on the floor "Well, who's that guy Yang? is he your boyfriend?"

Yang blushed at the accusation...not like it was a bad one. "Ruby! I should be the one asking that question." Smiled her michevious big sister as the little rose blushed brightly followed closely behind by Ben as he waved his hands in denial. "It's not like that!" He said quickly as Yang snickered at the flustered teen. "Stop being Yang, Yang!" ordered her little sister as the girl laughed.

"Alright, alright I actually just met cutie here today, I was wondering what his name was also." Yang said as she turned to the the orange gi wearing teen.

Goku simply gave his classic grin and waved cheerfully. "Hi! my names Son Goku!"

 **A/N Yes! the trailers are finally finished people you've all just witnessed the mash-up meet ups and everything you know about Remnant has been thrown to the wind since our heroes are there this time around. You may be wondering where our favorite shinobi and android are, and let's just say they've been on Remnant for a while and what they've been up to will be explained in a later chapter.**

 **Goku is back to the basics as for now, but we all know those basics could destroy a small town if he wanted to. Don't fret he'll get his saiyan mojo back soon enough.**

 **The focus will lean back towards Ben again starting next chapter, and i've given it some thought and this series will include Dragonball, Naruto, and Ben 10 villans while Rwby will have there own path, so will Ben's team but they will intercect at times. So like I said before in chapter 1 fav it, follow it, do as you please.**

 **Until Next Time Bossbrat Out!**


	5. We All Need That One Push

**Disclaimer I don't own Ben 10 or Rwby so don't bite my face off it's rightfully owned by Man of Action and Rooster Teeth**

Ben groaned and shook his head at the situation he currently found himself in. He barely acknowledged the repremanding glare being sent his way by one Ms Goodwitch that threatened to burn a hole through his skull. But after the many times he was sent to the principles office back on earth it wasn't nearly as terrifying as it was when he were ten, heh he should probably start from the beginning.

 **Earlier That Day**

"Ruby are you sure we should be here right now?" Questioned Ben as he made his way alongside the chipper girl who rolled her eyes after hearing his question.

"Of course Ben, I just want to look for some of the new Dust before school starts tomorrow," Whined the little rose as she opended the door to the shop. "Besides, I don't hear Goku complaining." She huffed as she looked through the canisters on the shelf.

"That's because he's to busy eating." Sweatdropped the green eyed boy as he looked over at the teen who he noticed was currently on his eighth bag of chips.

"Exactly, Ben you need to learn how to take it easy like Goku and relax, nothing bad is gonna happen." Ben gave her a look after that remark, if he were dumb enough to take that advice he wouldn't have survived Taiyang's wrath when he first caught wind of how him and Ruby met, let's just say if Goku wasn't there to take the brunt of the blow things would have been alot more messy.

Feeling a firm hand on his shoulder he turned to meet the kind eyes of their resident saiyan. "She's right Ben, if you don't take the time to enjoy life while you can it'll just end up passing you by." Advised Goku with a nod as Ben gave a tired sigh.

"I know Goku but I can't help but feel on edge you know, unlike you the most exciting thing i've ever done was caused by another version of myself." Ben explained with a frown on his face remembering when he had heard the story of the Saiyan and unlike Yang or Ruby he wasn't shocked or amazed by it, in a way he was kinda jealous.

Here was a Hero, someone who literally use to have God level strength (And by low-key standards still does) lecturing him on appreciating what he already has, what in the world does he have? that's what he himself wanted to figure out but the constant reminders did nothing to aid him in his quest of understanding...after all he was no Ben Prime...he was just plain old Ben Tennyson.

Goku took notice of his friends sudden sadness and led him out of the shop. "Ruby! we'll be back soon alright!" Goku grinned as said girl tilted her head confused and nodded. "Ok but you two be careful!" Goku waved her off with a smile "Don't worry we will." Ben let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and looked towards the orange clad warrior. "What is it Goku?"

"Are you ashamed?"

Ben blinked, he had no idea what he was talking about at the moment. "What do you mean?" Goku's ebony orbs locked onto his own green orbs none of their usual humor to be found in them. "Are you ashamed of yourself Ben." Ben met his gaze with a look of irritation.

"No I am not."

"Coulda fooled me."

"Big surprise there."

Goku sighed and crossed his arms, "Come on Ben, what's it gonna take for you to open up? i'm your friend to ya know, and this situation seems to be bothering you." Goku concluded, he may look like a teen but he was much older and more wise then he sometimes let on. "Ruby doesn't understand and i've been around the block before, trust me I know how you feel."

Ben's emerald eyes flashed in annoyance, "Oh so suddenly you know how I feel huh? big strong alien God knows how I feel!" he didn't even acknowledge the stares he was receiving as he continued. "How could you possibly understand me and what I go through! you're you! and i'm just...me." Ben looked sadly off to the distance before jumping at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at the Saiyan who held a calm smile on his face before speaking. "Nobody starts off strong right off the bat Ben, I had to work to get where I am today and to tell you the truth I used to be the weakest one, their were people far stronger then me and I lost many times, even recently against the God of Destruction himself. But there's one thing you need to realize that me and my friends did a long time ago." Goku said closing his eyes.

Ben let out a curious hum before sacastically replying. "I hope this isn't a lesson in the magic of friendship." Goku laughed before flashing his signature grin. "Nope but having friends does help, what me and my pals realized is that we all want to be heroes and to accomplish that goal we needed to help one another as best we could along the way." Goku finished with a carefree smile.

Ben looked as if he just was struck as he remembered what Ben Prime once told him, The Omnitrix was just a gadget and it was he himself that made the hero. If Ben wanted to be a good hero then he needed to find peace and embrace those around him like him and his alternate selves had once done against Vilgax.

Ben chuckled lightly before looking at Goku amused. "Then I guess I got your vote huh?" Goku grinned happily. "You bet!" both teens began laughing as the atmosphere around them lightened.

Ben smiled but gained an odd look as he took notice of an orange haired individual and his crew entering the dust shop. "What the heck is going on there?" He questioned as Goku took notice and narrowed his eyes. "I don't know but it doesn't look good."

"Hey Goku, Do you know what time it is?" Turning to look at the Tennyson in confusion. "Uhhh no." Smiling Ben brought out his proto-tool and charged towards the store. "It's hero time!" Goku shook his head and caught up to him just as he crashed through the door.

Roman groaned and held his forehead, "geez you kids just keep on comin don't ya." Noticing his henchmen not moving the man glared. "Well what are you idiots waiting for! we don't have all day! finish them!" flinching at the shout the lackeys immidietly set there sights on Ruby who proves she's far from the weakest link ducks under a swipe as she twirls her weapon around and slams the butt of her sniper-scythe into the side of an unsuspecting man's face following up with a heel kick that sends his vengeful ally reeling in pain.

Not one to be left out of a fight Goku smirks as his eyes lock onto his approaching foe he quickly ducks under a punch and easily slides into his guard sending him flying into his friend as he leaps upward rapidly flipping in the air before landing on another poor soul knocking them out.

Ben notices his own enemy and grunts as he lifts up the proto-tool to block the punch. Quickly noticing his chance he retracts his proto-tool activating the stun gun feature as his unfortunate foe falls in a puddle of his own piddle causing the boy to grin as he twirls the device around. _Oh alien intergalatic police weapon, how I luvvv you._

"Well Red, Mop-Top, Spiky. It's been fun, but i'll have to say adieu to you and your little dream team." Smirked the villian as he quickly made his escape Ruby made to go after him as she paused and looked at the shopkeeper. "Is it ok if we went after him?" Ben gave her an 'are you serious' expression as the man gave short nod of confirmation.

Making there way outside they see look up to see him climbing a ladder as Goku grins. "Guys! i've got an awesome idea, hang on to me!" Both Sliver and Green eyed teens didn't have much of a choice as they were grabbed by there spiky haired friend and shot up to the rooftop with a loud shout of 'Extend' the Power Pole broke it's sheath as they were sent rolling onto the roof with a cry of surprise (except Goku) much to Roman's ire and hidden amusement.

Roman scowled at them. "You brats are persistent." Ben grinned as he and his friends got into their respective stances. "And your going down." Roman smirks as a getaway bullhead rises from behind him "I'm afraid the only place i'm going from here is up." He flicks a red Dust gem at their feet causing Goku's eyes to widen as he spots the bullet heading there way he quickly activates a protective shield around them both as the following explosion covers to rooftop.

Ben opens his eyes and they widen exponentially upon witnessing the aerial battle in process as this mysterious blond haired women seems to be manipulating arrows of fire being sent their way and nullifying the effects as he feels himself being rolled out of the way of a paticularly close fiery blast as they land safely on the ground away from the roof as Goku frowned and narrowed his eyes at the flaming perpetrator as Ben took notice of him about to make a move to follow until the women stopped him.

She had a stern expression Ben often saw on his Grandpa and both his parents, she looked to be in her thirties and had hair as Golden as his hyperactive cousin Lucy Mann. "Your a Huntress!" He heard Ruby shout in glee from beside him with an excited grin.

"Can I have your autograph!?" Goku started laughing but flinched back as she narrowed her eyes at them all obviously reminding him of something horrific from the looks of it as Ben gave a resigned sigh. Somehow he knew this was only the beginning of a very long stream of similar if not worst events.

"Awww man..."

 **A/N And that's where we stop today, next chapter will conclude this one and reintroduce some of the cast, how different will it be this time around. *Grins* With me my friends you may never know.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, fav it, follow it, and remember to leave a review.**

 **Until Next Time! Bossbrat Out!**


	6. We All Need To Start Somewhere

**Disclaimer I don't own Ben 10 or Rwby so don't bite my face off it's rightfully owned by Man of Action and Rooster Teeth**

Glynda frowned at the trio as she went on with her rant. "I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger." Ben huffed folding his arms before muttering. "As opposed to _saving_ people and almost stopping the _bad guy_ _s,_ i'm _sure_ we did absolutely _terrible_ in terms of looking the other way and letting it happen." he monolouged sarcastically before rolling his green eyes as Goku chuckled lightly before occupying himself with battling Ruby for cookies set before them.

Ben flinched feeling somewhat intimidated by the withering glare he was recieving from the blonde haired women, it vaguely reminded him of his own mothers look when he was in trouble "Don't get me started on you and the other young man Mr Tennyson." Ben winced _"Y_ _up just like a teacher before detention and a mother before your grounded."_ "Ruby Rose." Started the man whom caught their attention as he smiled mysteriously before leaning in close continuing. "You...have silver eyes." Goku's eyes brightened childishly as he examined Ruby before happily replying. "Yeah! she sure does, it's pretty cool right?" Ruby blushed and shifted uncomfortably under the scrutinizing gazes of Goku and Ozpin.

Ben gave him a raised eyebrow. _"T_ _his guy is more socially awkward then Ruby if he thinks that's how you start a proper conversation with a teenage gir_ _l."_ Ruby looked on with a loss of words. "Uh, umm..." Clapping his hands Ozpin smiled. "So where did you learn to do this?" he questioned as he gestured towards his tablet that showed Ruby and the gang fighting.

"Signal academy."

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well one teacher in particular." Ruby exclaimed voice muffled with all the cookies in her mouth as Ozpin nodded. "I see, it's just i've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow..." Goku gasped and looked absolutely shocked. "Wait! so your telling me there's a crow here that can fight like Ruby!?" causing the silver eyed girl to laugh before almost choking on her cookies as she quickly clears her throat.

"No silly that's my _Uncle_ and his _name's_ Qrow! he's a teacher at Signal and I was complete garbage until he took me under his wing and now i'm all like. Hooowaaaa! Witchaaaa!" She shouts karate chopping the air as Ben sweatdrops, while Goku looks disappointed. "Aww, I was hoping there was a crow I could fight." ignoring Goku's sorrow as Gynda irritably rubs her temples as Ozpin chuckles.

"So i've noticed, and what's an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors." Questioned Ozpin after setting his cup down as Ben quirked an eyebrow. _"T_ _he hell did this turn into a full blown interrogation?"_ "Well..." Ruby started as she shifted in her seat. "I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay Monsters?"

"Yeah! I only have two more years of trainning left at Signal and then i'm gonna apply to Beacon." Replied Ruby with such enthusiasm she appeared animated. "You see my sister's starting their this year and she's trying to become a huntress, and i'm trying to become a Huntress cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others so I thought, Hey, Why not make a career out of it." She giggles before continuing. "I mean the police are alright but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really gosh you know!" she finishes with a crazed smile as both Goku and Ben take two scoots back from there crazed female friend.

Ozpin and Glynda studied her before he replied. "Do you know who I am?" Ruby smiles before answering. "You're Professor Ozpin. You're headmaster of Beacon." Ben's eyes widened as he whipped around to Ruby. "Whoa wait what!?" Ruby nods smiling brightly her silver eyes shining. "Believe it Ben, this is the headmaster of the school me and Yang told you guys about." Ben was shocked while Goku grinned palming his fist as Ozpin playfully replied to the stunned Tennyson. "Hello." Looking excited Goku quickly exclaimed. "Oh man! if you're the leader of a combat school you must be really strong yourself!" He said intrigued by the man who chuckled.

"Yes i've acquired a few moves over the years of being a Huntsman, which has led me to where I am today. And from what i've seen today young Goku you and your friends would be excellent additions to my school." He smiles seeing their shocked expressions. "How'd you three like to come to Beacon?"

"More then anything." Smiled Ruby as Goku scratched the back of his head thoughtfully before smiling. "sounds like fun, I guess i'd attend if it means I get to train to get stronger and meet really strong opponents." all eyes turned to the Green eyed boy as he contemplated it. _"Th_ _is is my chance to prove that I can be a hero just like Grandpa_ _Max."_ Determination filled his eyes as he nodded his head. "Yeah i'd be happy to attend your school Professor."

Ignoring Glynda's look of dissaproval he smiled clasping his hands with a nod. "Well okay." Ruby openly gaped before squeaking as Goku cheered and tossed her into the air. "Awesome! wait till Yang hears about this!" Ben looked amused as he stood up happy with this new development.

 _"I_ _'m one step closer to my goal... thank you Paradox wherever you_ _are."_

 **(Scene Change)**

Yang squealed in glee as she hugged Ruby happily spinning her around. "I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Ruby wiggled in her arms both from pain and embaressment. "Please stop..." Yang chuckled releasing her. "Sorry Ruby, i'm just so proud of you! not only do you and the boys stop a bank robbery but you skip two grades and get to attend a top school like Beacon." Ben who was listening leaned against the railing with a proud grin. "You know dude, when she puts it like that we sound pretty awesome." Goku nodded only half listening as he glanced around at the other students.

Yang grinned and shook Ruby pausing as she continued. "Everybody's gonna think your the bee's knees." Ben groaned in dismay as he palmed his forehead. "And now the coolness factor is gone." He turned to say something to his spiky haired friend before pausing in confusion. "Huh? Goku?"

The Saiyan of Earth was nowhere to be seen as Ben frowned turning his head and looking down at the land as he contemplated where the Saiyan may have gone he heard Ruby happily shout that she can see Signal from here.

Goku was confused, ever since he got here everyone's Ki seemed to be outside their bodies cocooning them in what he believed to be a protective field, well accept for that one boy, his seemed to be locked similar to how him and Krillin's had been before training under Master Roshi. But this boy in the orange and blue hoodie, hair stuck up in a similar style to the Super Saiyan transformation. His aura was thick, yet watery. Strong yet malable, it was on par with Nappa's energy in regard to strength.

Goku's eyes gleamed at the prospect of a new challenge, while obviously weaker then this boy now, he'd surely recieve the workout he was looking for in order to have fun and test himself if they were paired up to dual. "I'm sorry is there something wrong?" Goku blinked at the question turning in which his ebony eyes met deep blue. "Heh, noway. I was just wondering how strong you were and if we could spar sometime." Goku explained as he grinned challengingly.

The boy examined him for a short moment before holding out his hand and grinning back. "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, and to answer your question no I don't mind a spar sometime in the near future." Goku brought his own hand up shaking Naruto's with a carefree smile. "I'll hold you to that I'm Son Goku and I can't wait to see what you got." both fighters acknowledged one another in some hidden way understanding the depth of their strength and struggles to get where they were today two similar fighting spirits met...well that is until Goku was knocked to the ground by an excited purple blur.

"Son-Kun!"

"Eh!? A-arale!?"

 **A/N Whoa, I am so sorry people it has been wayyy to long since i've updated this, honestly I lost some hope when it came to this story and thought. _Hey this isn't going anywhere._ But then I kicked doubts ass and said _Fuck that! this story was to hyped and needs to be continued!_ I sincerely hope everyone enjoyed this chapter because it was a bitch to get out.**

 **Until Next Time Bossbrat Out!**


	7. We All Need To Take A Deep Breath

**Disclaimer I don't own Ben 10 or Rwby so don't bite my face off it's rightfully owned by Man of Action and Rooster Teeth**

Goku has met some outstanding individuals in his time, but this hyperactive purple haired android would always hold a special place in his heart. Back when he was twelve they teamed up to defeat General Blue, a corrupt individual aiming to use the Dragonballs for no good. She was the first android he ever truly met and while Eighter is his buddy for life, this was one of his first true childhood friends in his long road to become the protector he was today.

"N'chaa!" Squealed the purple haired childlike robot in happiness as she wrapped her little arms around his neck. "Your here too Son-Kun!" Goku was stunned but rested his palm on her back as Naruto looked on with a miffed expression by the entire exchange. "Uhhh...Am I missing something here?" Questioned the Uzumaki as he scratched his cheek in confusion.

"Sorry Mr Whiskers, this is one of my best friends ever!" Giggled the little android as she nuzzled the still stunned boys cheek. "It's Goku!" Naruto gave a wide eyed stare as he realized the implications behind those words. _"If_ _Goku was her friend before we met then that means either he's met Arale before I had back at that base which should be impossible or...he's in the same situation as both of us._ "

As Naruto contemplated this Goku finally spoke up with and excited burst of happiness. "Whoa! Arale is that you!?" He exclaimed tossing the giggling girl in the air as she squealed loudly. "You haven't changed a bit!" Naruto sweatdropped at the playful duo. _"W_ _ell that answers that question..._ "

 ** _"Oh just_** ** _Great, one happy go lucky idiot_** ** _just wasn't enough."_** Grumbled his furry companion as Naruto rolled his eyes. _"O_ _h shut it fuzzball, i'm not that bad."_ Kurama scoffed and replied, **_"H_** ** _ave you met your twelve year old_** ** _self."_** Naruto blushed before hastily replying. _"H_ _ey! I'm alot different from back_ _then!"_ The nine tailed fox snickered. **_"Y_** ** _eah...in height."_**

While those two were arguing Arale and Goku were catching up. "Say Son-Kun, do you still have the flying nimbus?" Asked the purple haired girl curiously as she missed the lovable cloud. "I still have it, but it's not here." He explained while scratching the back of his head. "You know universal travel and all." He joked as she giggled and nodded.

"Yeah! me and Mr whiskers are in the same situation." Goku's eyes widened and he looked at Naruto. _"S_ _o that's why Naruto's energy is so different_." "Well that's really surprising I had no idea you were from another universe!" Naruto who tuned into the situation gasped. "Arale!" He shouted picking the girl up and scowling at her. "I told you we needed to keep a low profile here, your lucky Goku is one of your old friends or we'd be in some serious trouble."

Arale smiled cutely as she placed her finger near her mouth innocently. "Sorry Naru, I forgot." He bowed his head and sighed, honestly he couldn't fault the girl for being who she was and unfortunantly that was absent minded and direct. " ** _No wonder you two get a_** _ **long**...Shut up Kurama!_ " Naruto focused back on the task at hand "Your forgiven, just remember next time though ok." She nods her head with a cute shout of 'N'chaa' before he turns to Goku with a look of curiousity. "So, your seriously in the same situation as us? this isn't your home world?"

Goku chuckled at Naruto's wording, technically speaking Earth wasn't his home world either. "Nope! I got sent here because I broke the time law while fighting an evil version of myself and accidentally created a few different timelines in the process." He said sheepishly as Naruto stared at him dumbfounded.

 _"I_ _s this guy_ _serious,"_ Naruto sweatdropped before Kurama scoffed and responded. **_"N_** ** _ow you know your dumbass has no right to talk Menma...oh wait your names Narut_** ** _o"_** Snarked the fox in which said boy stayed silent finding no reason to continue the conversation as he rolled his eyes and gave a nod. "I understand, believe it or not i've been in a similar situation before." Goku looked surprised, "Really?"

Naruto folded his arms. "Yup, It was pretty crazy to." Not wanting to further the conversation because just remembering the hell the Uchiha clan put society through with their damn cursed blood just wasn't worth remembering much less the mindfuck that is and was **Infinite** **Tsukuyomi**. Goku gave him a confused expression but before he could continue the conversation an explosion took place nearby startling Goku who's eyes immidiatly snapped towards the otherside locking in on his friends distressed Ki signatures he quickly disappeared in a blur of motion. "Ruby! Ben!"

 **A few minutes ago...**

Ben crossed his arms in annoyance, not even five minutes in and he'd been ditched, this was middle school all over again. He looked around and spotted Ruby once more trying the method of making friends only to lean back as the white haired girl chastiesed her while shaking a bottle of dust.

 _Aren't those things highly explosive?"_ Ben couldn't help but sweatdrop until he saw Ruby finally reach her breaking point and igniting the place in a firey explosion...and also knocking him off balence and leaving him to the laws of physics

What's in motion stays in motion...

"BEN!"

Ben couldn't see much over the wind that assulted his eyes and threatened to take away his ability to breathe, but as he flipped onto his back he could just make out the fearful expression in two highly expressive silver eyes.

This was it wasn't it...no second chances no Paradox meddling no parents demanding, no choices...but hey he was Ben Tennyson and a Tennyson always went out on their own terms.

"POWER POLE EXTEND!"

Ben's eyes snapped towards the the pole as he grabbed hold of it firmly shifting his weight as not to break his arm or dislocate his shoulder.

A Tennyson always went out on their own terms...and these weren't his.

In an impressive show of will power combined with instinct Ben managed to grab hold of the pole as his feet lightly kissed the ground...but as you know.

What's in motion stays in motion...

The recoil was enough to send him flipping upwards above the bullhead as he shifted his body trying to ignore the stares of awe and disbelief as he prepared himself. _"P_ _lumber trainning don't fail me now."_ He silently prayed as he managed to roll forward in the air and land perfectly before panting in exertion as he fell to the floor adrenaline fading almost instantly afterwards, but his rest was short lived as he was bombarded by a red blur.

"Ben! i'm so sorry this was all my fault! if I hadn't sneezed-" Ben groaned and poked her forhead causing her to halt and squeak in surprise. "If you held that sneeze in i'm pretty sure it would have blew your head off." A black haired girl who eyed him silently agreed with his statement, dust was way to unstable and such a thing would destroy anybody from the inside out.

Ruby turned away looking ashamed still, "But...you were gonna." Ben realized where she was going, after all he wasn't as foolish as his dear cousin believed him to be, he was observent and more of a kinetic learner then anything but he could still break down a few things.

After all they met at a gravesight...

That grave held Ruby's own surname...

Taiyang was a hard working loner...

Yes he knew Ruby was hurting inside, after all J.T was as well after his mother died in kindergarten, after a long time of misery and angst he took it upon himself to fall behind another _(Cash)_ who made others hurt worse then him, never confronting his _pain_.

"Ruby-" But an orange blur cut him off as Goku stood in front of him with a look of pure worry on his face that slowly reverted to happiness. "Ben! thank goodness your ok!" Goku shouted before hugging his friend as Ben chuckled and patted his back. "Thanks to you Goku, if it wasn't for your quick thinking I might have been a goner." Goku smiled proudly and twirled his staff around, "Heh thanks, this baby got me through some tough situations and i'm glad it helped you to Ben...but maybe you should stay away from the railing." The saiyan of earth added as an after thought causing Ben to laugh.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Ben gave him a grin which was returned until he spotted Ruby still looking miserable. "Ruby come on, stop beating yourself up about an accident, i'm ok." Ruby looked up at him fists clenched and tears in her eyes. "But I still almost caused you to die! That's not ok Ben, I want to be a Huntress to save people and I almost cost you your life!" Ruby finally broke down and sobbed into his chest as he sighed and rubbed her back.

 _"You_ _know...me and Ruby aren't that different."_ At the end of the day they both wanted to live up to their idols and be heroes, and that's when Ben did something he hadn't in years. He laughed, and laughed some more after that Ruby gazed up at him in confusion but felt herself holding back a smile as a giggle finally managed to escape and they were sent into a laughing fit.

Yang watched on with her hands on her hips as Goku silently walked up to her while they both observed their friends/siblings. "You know cutie, I was gonna kick Ben's ass for making my little sister cry since she hasn't in years...well atleast to my knowledge." Goku scratched the back of his head unfamiliar with such affection since his own brother kinda kidnapped his son. "But..." Yang's stern gaze softened as she smiled at the two young teens now happily interacting. "Anyone who can make a girl laugh after making her cry is a good man." Goku silently pondered that and smiled as he thought of himself and Chi-Chi.

"...You gonna treat me that good cutie?"

Goku gained a flustered expression before quickly running off as Yang followed hastily. "Mama likes a chase!" she grinned as the black haired girl from before facepalmed.

 _This was gonna be a long year..._

 **A/N Yup, i'm back with another update to this interesting story my brain concocted. I truly hope it's meeting your expectations and giving you a look at what a Ben without an Omnitrix has grown and how he does things in comparison to his Canon self, he does not have a watch he can smack and transform, he was not raised** **at the risk of dying.**

 **I apologise for the amount of waiting you must have done for this chapter but I hope it gives some depth and shines some light as to where this story is going. Remember to fav follow and leave a review, it would be much appreciate** **d**

 **Until Next Time Boss Brat Out!**


	8. We All Need To Have Fun

**Disclaimer I don't own Ben 10 or Rwby so don't bite my face off it's rightfully owned by Man of Action and Rooster Teeth**

Ben couldn't help but marvel at the sight of Beacon Academy. Ruby had taken notice of some blonde guy and eventually conversated with him, apparently they were both awkward, clumsy and were kind enough to endure each other. It was a match made in heaven was Ben's playful thought as he grinned and made his way into the school. Though he did wonder where Goku went, he didn't have time to worry about them since he was exploring his new surroundings.

Beacon Academy, a place where young warriors could hone their skills and graduate into the real world to do the task of protecting it from Grimm. Many great aspiring Huntsmen and Women had come and learned at this school becoming succesful people in the real world. Well atleast that's the explanation Taiyang had given him when he had asked, the elder blonde had been more focused on how they managed to go toe to toe with a dangerous experienced criminal and somehow get drafted in that order.

Ben for the life of him couldn't fault the man in his concern. Ruby and Yang were lucky to have a father as supportive and happy with their life choices, I mean Yang had a motercycle and shotgun gauntlets. His dad wouldn't even let him take his drivers liscense yet, If you wanna talk about unfair think about that.

Ben wasn't one to dwell on such things though. Him and worry were two sides to one coin and right now he had other things to worry about. Suddenly a black yellow and purple blur rushed passed him causing him to spin around rapidly as his hair jutted up in a similar style to his youth.

"Okay universe...I get that you hate me but seriously" Ben muttered with a deadpanned expression only to yelp as his hand was grasped by a frantic Ruby as they raced down the halls. "Come on Ben! We're gonna be late!" Shouted the little rose as Jaune waved his arms chasing after them. "Wait up Ruby!" Ben groaned and facepalmed.

He wondered if his alien friend was having a better time then him right now.

 **(A few minutes earlier)**

Goku blinked as Arale hopped around happily. "What?" Questioned the saiyan as he gave her a bewildered expression. "You heard me Son-Kun! let's have a race! You me and Whiskers!" Naruto raised a curious brow and spared her a look of annoyance. "Arale how many times have I told you, my names Naruto" He explained giving her a tired look.

"Okay Naru!" Naruto sighed as Goku gave his usual carefree laugh rubbing the back of his head. "Well idk about Naruto but i'm game!" Goku had been meaning to give his younger body a test run, while the dust robbery was fun it was a little to short for his tastes so he didn't really get a chance to cut loose. Now this would give him that oppurtunity, from what he remembered of his youth Arale was quick, so this would be pretty fun!

Naruto scratched the side of his cheek his eyes almost closed in a thoughtful expression. On one hand this was their ceremony time on another he was pretty bored, oh what the hell atleast this would be easier then going up against bushy brows.

"Alright! I'm in!" Naruto grinned slamming his fist down with a determined expression as Arale cheered. "N'chaa! Let's go!" In a blur of purple she rushed into the school as Naruto and Goku looked at each other smirked and blurred after her missing the expression on a orange haired girls face as she gaped.

"REN! I TOLD YOU WIZARDS ARE REAL!" A calm looking boy gave his friend a deadpanned expression.

Meanwhile back with the trio. Goku managed to take the lead as Arale slowed down to admire a Grimm portrait, Naruto managed to speed directly beside him as they passed by a stunned Ben who hadn't been expecting the sudden whirlwind of colors flashing by him near the speed of sound.

"Give up Goku this isn't even my full speed!" Grinned the nine tails container as Goku gave a small smirk in return. "Same here, you ready to kick it up a notch?" Naruto's eyes flashing a changing to that of a toads was his only answer as he rocketed ahead. Goku's eyes widened before he grinned and shouted two words.

"KAIO-KEN!" Naruto who was up ahead gazed back in confusion. "Kaio/ **What?"** Both him and Kurama said in confusion as they watched stunned as a purple haze surrounded the saiyan swirling around him like water as he flew past them crashing into the auditorium as teens of all kinds looked over in stunned shock at the blur of orange black and yellow crashing inside.

"Ugh...I win" Groaned the tired saiyan as Naruto who had crashed beside him grunted a purple blur stopped by them followed by Ruby Ben and Jaune.

"Wooow what happened here" Jaune said stunned as Ruby nervously looked noticing Goku and Naruto laying down with swirly eyes. "Oh Goku..." She muttered as Arale hopped around happily.

"Son-Kun and Naru are napping so that means I win! YAY!" She says doing a happy dance as Ben facepalms.

"Not even 10 minutes..." He groaned as Ozpin cleared his throat. "Now as I was saying before our interruption here" Both spiky haired fighters had sinced picked themselves up and were sitting beside Ben with a bored expression. Yang had saved Ruby a seat and Jaune had sat by some weird redhead that looked at him funny, Goku absentmindedly wondered why Naruto kept looking at her with a blush, was he sick or something?

Arale couldn't sit still for the speech so she went off outside to explore, with permission from Naruto of course. She saw something weird sneaking around campus as her censors indicated it was female. "Hey lady! whatcha doin out here!" Startled the figure quickly ran followed by the curious purple haired little android. "Hey! if you wanna know where the bathroom is your going the wrong way!" She called after her as the figure finally cut around a corner tailed by Arale who blinked in confusion when she say only an empty hall before her, Where had she gone?

Unknown to her the figure had slipped into the room next door and made a stealthy retreat out the window.

 **(Night Time)**

Ben was amused to say the least. Not only was Jaune parading around in bunny pajamas Naruto seemed to have a retarded walrus night cap for sleep wear. "Dude! It's not that bad!" Growled the irritated blonde as Ben continued to laugh. "Say what you want Whiskers but that thing is a huge turn off" Snickered Yang as said Uzumaki shot her a glare. "I think it's cute Naruto" Said Ruby in a helpful tone as the blonde sighed softly.

"Thanks Ruby" Naruto said happily as Ben wiped a small tear from his eye catching his breath. "Speakin of cute has anybody seen cutie?" Yang says curiously looking around the place. "He said something about getting some late night training in" Ben explained in a nonchalant tone as Naruto looked concerned.

"Is he sure that's such a good idea? I mean we do have a pretty important test tomorrow" Finished the boy as he vaguely recalled his own version of the exams in his own world, if you asked him Kakashi and Ozpin would get along very nicely with their slick methods. "Son-Kun will be fine!" shouted Arale happily. "He's super strong!"

Ben smirked as Yang and Ruby smiled. "Well can't fault that logic now can we?" suddenly before more could be said a frustrated scream was heard. "Can't you people see that people are trying to get some sleep around here!" Growled the white haired girl as Naruto narrowed his eyes. _"Kurama, Am I the only one getting a sasuke-ish vibe from her?"_ His partner took one look at the situation and scoffed. **"If that damn Uchiha clan had a sister tribe, I guarantee they'd be it kit"** Naruto couldn't help but snicker as Arale gasped in recognition pointing at her.

"Old lady junior!" Silence fell into the area before roaring laughter replaced it as Weiss's face turned a vibrant red from both anger and embaressment.

"HEY!" Shouted a irritable nearby teen cutting into their hysterics. "Can you all shut the hell up and respect the fact we have school tomorrow and GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP!" He scowled before slowly turning back over in his sleeping bag as the others could only stare in shock at the unexpected outburst.

"He sure told you guys" They heard a stotic almost flat tone as they looked over spotting a girl with yellow eyes nose deep in a book as she turned to the next page.

"Welp, I don't know about you guys but i'm officially done with today i'll catch you guys on the flip s-eyed" Yang grinned as Ruby slammed her face with a pillow as Ben frowned. "You proud of that?" Weiss huffs and stomps away. "You dolts just remember what I said and we won't have any problems" Naruto grins and calls after her. "Sorry couldn't hear you all the way up there with that stick in your ass!" Blake chuckled at his joke as they all turned in for the night.

 **(With Goku)**

The young saiyan panted as he threw a few punches through the air followed by kicks and a well placed swipe of his power pole grunting as his energy wavered around him begging to be released. He let out a breath and stared at his fist clenching it in determination as a soft glow flowed from it at soon dissipated much to his dissappointment.

 _"Almost there... Just gotta keep training"_

 **A/N What up everyone! Jesus...I feel freakin ashamed by how long it's been since I updated this particular fanfic. All the potential I know you can see just sitting there gathering dust. It got depressing, I hate when authors abandon a good story so why would I fall into that terrible category** **. I do apologise for the wait but if i'm not in the right mood to do something it comes out like trash.**

 **Thanks to those of you who stuck by and continue to read my stories out of all of them this will be the one with the most twists in it because with all these freakin protagonists around how could their not be? But anyway enough outta me everyone i'll be wishing you a good day.**

 **Until Next Time Bossbrat Out!**


	9. We All Take A Step Forward

**Disclaimer I don't own Ben 10 or Rwby so don't bite my face off it's rightfully owned by Man of Action and Rooster Teeth**

Ben was walking down the halls in his usual outfit consisting of a black short sleeved shirt with green stripes going down the middle as a large 10 is cirled in the middle along with a replacement pair of dark green shorts in exchange for his usual slacks. Now most would think he'd still be asleep right now but that's where you're wrong, He spotted Naruto early this morning spraying whipcream into Yang's hand, Now he may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but even he knew messing with Yang was asking for something along the lines of disembowelment.

Ben would have kept up his pace if not for the orange blur that knocked him off his feet. Dazed and confused Ben looked up groaning in pain. _"Why_ _am I the only one who keeps getting ran over..."_

"Hey are you alright?"

Ben blinked as his eyes focused in on curious green eyes similar to his own yet a lighter more forest green tone to them in comparison to his glimmering emerald. "Y-yeah, thanks for asking" Ben grinned as she smiled holding out her hand which he gratefully took.

"My names Ben Tennyson, it's nice to meet you..." He gave her a curious look as she blushed in embaressment at how rude she was being by not giving her name, but internally she was relieved he didn't know her status. "Pyrrah Nikos, I apologize for my rudeness" Ben gave her a reassuring smile. "No need to apologize, you helped me back up so what's there to be sorry about?"

Thankful for his statement she would have said more if not for the fact a certain Heiress who decided to cut their conversation short. "Oh there you are Pyrrah! I've been looking everywhere for you, come on before we're late" Weiss says with a small smile until she caught sight of Ben. "...Aren't you the one who was blown away by the dust explosion that klutz caused?"

Ben rubbed the back of his head unsure on how to respond to that comment. "Nevermind i'll deal with you after the initiation, come along Pyrrha" Weiss says in a happy regal tone while she pulls the readhead along as she shoots him an apologetic look, Ben watches them go with a raised eyebrow. _"I_ _wonder if i'm the only one having a weird_ _morning"_

 **(With a certain ninja)**

"GET BACK HERE UZUMAKI" Shouts an angered Yang while picking up more speed chasing after the terrified ninja. **"I fucking told you your pranks would catch up with you one day!"** Kurama shouted as his host used his years of experience to duck and dodge any blows the golden haired bombshell threw at him. _"Oh shut it Fuzzball! How the hell was I supposed to know she loved her hair more then life itself!?"_ Naruto was finally able to lose her as he made his way towards initiation. _"Fuck! I should have listened to Ben!!!"_ Anime tears rolled down his cheeks as he heard Yang calling his name in bloody murder.

Goku was confused as he looked at his sheet for directions. "So I make a right here an-" He was caught off gaurd as his fellow orange warrior hid behind him. "Oh hey Naruto! what's wrong?" The simple minded saiyan scratched his cheek in confusion as he looked at the shaking hero of the 4th shinobi war. "It's Yang! Man she's trying to kill me!" Naruto exclaimed hidden behind him in fear, say what the fuck you want about him at the moment, but that woman reminded him wayyy to much of Sakura.

"Don't worry Naruto, i'm sure Yang won't hurt you to much maybe she wants to spar" Goku smiles as his friend shot him an incredulous look. "Are we seriously talking about the same person here!?" Goku grinned sheepishly as they walked towards initiation.

"I'm sure you'll be just fine Naruto, Yang isn't the type to hold a grudge..."

"I swear to whatever god is listening to me right now I will have my revenge on whiskers." Yang growled as she palmed her fist, making her way across campus unknowingly releasing killer intent in which the lesser students fled. Yang soon took notice of Arale and smirked knowing if anyone could find the blonde prankster it was her. "Hey kid! I need to talk to you" Arale glanced up at the older girl and grinned "Hiya Yang!" Yang couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm it strongly reminded her of Ruby.

"Hello Arale now here's the deal, I need you to find whiskers for me" She looks curious and holds her finger to her mouth tilting her head. "Why?" Yang gained an impatiant expression. "Uhh he has something special i'm sure you'd like" Arale's eyes widened as she gained an expression of excitement. "HE FOUND A GIANT PILE OF POOP!?"

"Wait! What the fu-" Yang never got the chance to finish her sentence before she was dragged away by the excited android. "I'M GONNA POOOKE ITTTT" Was the only exclamation heard beyond Yang's screams as the purple and yellow blur sped throughout the school.

 **(Scene Change)**

This was not the type of morning he was expecting, sure life with Nora offered very few if any 'Normal' liberties but this was just plain ridiculous. "So then I called Iruka-Sensei a nose bleeder and Mizuki came to ruin everything as usual, I don't even know how he was ranked so high, he sucked as a ninja if it only took a fresh academy student to beat him" Naruto finished the abridged tale of his first unofficial mission as Goku gave a small laugh. "Oh man Naruto remind me to tell you some of my adventures, I bet I could top that one times 10" Goku rubbed his nose with a grin as Naruto smirked. "Oh we'll see about that"

Lie Ren couldn't help but sigh just what he needed, More Orange hyperactive people in his life...

Nora was excited, soon she'd be on a team (Hopefully with Ren) and finally get to go on awesome adventures with new friends and possibly pancake people!... Don't judge her, if Toy's could come to life and show people true humanity and joy then she had a right to dream god damnit! Her energetic blue eyes locked on to Naruto and Goku and she couldn't help but gasp as she saw their hair styles.

"So spiky..." Ren rubbed his temples trying to listen in on Ozpin's speech knowing Nora would light his ear up over this test tonight and the following days afterwards not to mention her new apparent facination with spiky hair.

Ruby frowned as she had looked around worriedly, she hadn't seen her big sister anywhere since this morning and this was very unlike her. Now Yang maybe irresponsible and a little hectic but she wouldn't miss the Exams for anything in the world...Well maybe her hair. _"Mmph...Yang, where are you..."_

Jaune Arc glanced around nervously, some might think he wasn't a good hunter, hell his own father gave up on trying to teach him. But if there was one thing Jaune had that so many others lacked it was the ability to form stratagies on the fly and survey the exact danger in any situation and level it on instict

But why the hell was it going off now...

Ben was confused as he listened to Ozpin's words, if they were being sent sky high into a grimm forest then how in the hell were they supposed to...Oh no...OH HELL NO!!!

The Tennyson watched mouth agape as a student flew through the air over the moutain and into the forest. "You will be applying your own landing strategies" Calmly stated the Headmaster as more students took flight with a following Valkyrie cheering as she sailed through the air.

Jaune gulped as he stared after. _"Ok...even the Headmaster of this place is insane...And now I know where that level 5 danger sense came from"_ He didn't get much time to contemplate that as the sound of rapid footsteps and screams to stop were heard from behind the crowd of students.

Arale grinned widely as she spotted Mr Whiskers chatting with Goku happily, she'd found him and now Yang had to keep her promise about him having the poop. Ohhh how she wanted to poke it so bad, huh? What was Yang screaming about? Stop? Hmmm, she should probably listen.

Arale paused only for the screaming Xiao Long to fly forward as she crashed into Naruto. The blond ninja never saw it coming as he was sent off of the cliff spiraling into the forest down below as everyone else watched in shocked silence.

Goku scratched his head nervously and raised his hand. "Um... Does this mean the test has started?" Ozpin along with everyone else turned to look at him

"...Yes, yes it does"

Jaune shook in fear as he saw the saiyan get launched into the air followed closely by Ruby and Pyrrha. Ben had a determined expression as he got into his stance.

 _"Let's do this!"_ In a blur of black and green the plumber turned Hunter in training soars through the sky towards his new location. Arale who's eyes widen quickly rushes off to locate her friends.

"Naru! Son-Kun! Boobie lady! Don't worry! I'm coming!" With a battle cry Arale dove over the side with a shout of 'N'chaa!' as she sails into the depths below. Jaune shook as he looked up at Ozpin who smiled sadistically. "Well Mr Arc, I suppose it's time I gave you your flying lessons"

 _"LEVEL 8! DANGER! DANGER! RUN YOU SKINNY BASTARD RUNNNN!"_

The exams had finally begun...

 **A/N So...I'm not dead! And neither is this story people, I will admit to being lazy and a little bit unfair with such a late update but life... It's something else sometimes and we all need time to process and sort things out. I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter and will comment in reviews about where you think it will go and how, anyway enough from me you all stay safe and have an awesome day!**

 **Until Next Time Bossbrat Out!**


	10. We All Take A Test

**Disclaimer I don't own Ben 10 or Rwby so don't bite my face off it's rightfully owned by Man of Action and Rooster Teeth**

Ben wasn't having the best of days at the moment, apparently his new school had a penchant for launching students 50ft off the side of a cliff... Even though he knew thay this initation was suppose to offer insight on who truly had the drive to become an outstanding Huntsman. The way it was executed was just... Nevermind He could question the mental stability of Ozpin later...Or maybe forever, but right now he had to think of something fast or else There'd be a new green themed smear on the ground.

Glancing down he quickly took notice of the ground approaching fast and twisted his body around managing to slow down his decent a great deal. Acting purely on instinct combined with a _slight_ amount of stupidity Ben pulled out his Proto-Tool and by some miracle activated the grappling feature which he managed to latch the hook onto a nearby tree branch.

His deathly decent avoided he let out a happy sigh until he heard creaking that made him pale instantly _"Can't I just win every once in awhile..."_ Ben thought glumly, his win short lived he cried out falling from the tree and rolled along the ground flopping on his back in pain.

"...Screw you Universe...Screw you to hell..."

Ben soon managed to stand up dusting himself off he silently comtemplated his next option at the moment only to be caught off guard by the hiss that alerted him he was not alone. Emerald eyes unfortunatly met glowing souless red orbs _."Awww man..."_ He thought to himself taking a few tentative steps back.

This was just not his day...

 **(Naruto)**

"FUUUUUCK TODAAAAAY!" Naruto shouted as he spiraled down toward the deadly forest below.If he had a nickle for everytime a female sent him flying he'd be a fucking multi-millionare, acting fast he kicked off a nearby tree before gripping onto and sliding down another while also applying his chakra to stick the landing. "Hahahaha! Nailed it!" He cheered hopping into the air pumping his fist in victory. That is until a purple blur bumrushed and knocked the air out of him. "Naru I found you!" Arale squealed gleefully as he groaned in pain dirt and rocks in his hair.

"Arale... why!?" The assaulted blonde exclaimed as he spat the offending amount of dirt out of his mouth. "Well I saw you fall so I tried to save you, but then you went and got all dirty." She placed her hands on her hips and pouted cutely. "Naughty Naru!" He looked at the girl in disbelief, _"I know she isn't scolding me for being ASSAULTED by both her and that rampaging dragon girl!?"_ His only response was the growing laughter of his tenant as he pulled himself back to his feet.

"Look Arale, we really don't have time for this. As of now we really need to locate those chess pieces and get the hell out of here. But before we do that, we need to find where they are." He explained folding his arms with a serious look as he saw her eyes light up. She smiled cutely as she began rocking back and forth on her heels. "Is it where that really big temple is?" He gave a look of shock as he followed her finger and nearly facepalmed at his overall stupidity for not noticing it there before.

 _ **"My God kit, your a God Tier Ninja and you can't even spot your fucking objective when it's right in front of you... you know what im not even surprised, that sounds just like you."**_

 _"...Shut the fuck up Kurama."_ Naruto sulked.

"Let's just get out of here before my trash luck bites us in the ass again somehow..." Naruto sighed as Arale saluted him with a cute smile. "Aye!" the hyperactive android called out as they set off to wreck havoc elsewhere.

 **(Goku)**

Goku was having the time of his life as he sailed towards the forest, using his skills and years of wilderness survival Goku snagged a tree branch spinning himself around it before flipping into the air loving the whistle of the air through his hair as he landed on ground with a happy grin. "Man does this bring back memories..." As he surveyed the area he took notice of a beowulf eyeing him from the woods, the masked creature had no time to react before it was blown to smithereens. "Aww come on... With how much Yang and Ruby talked about these thing's you'd really think they'd be more of a challenge..." Goku slumped forward a deep pout settling on his face.

"CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP!" Goku blinked as he heard the repeated phrase. He peered into the distance spotting a green blur rushing towards him at high speeds. Goku squinted in confusion before he looked surprised as he recognized that startled cry. It was Ben! He wondered why his brown haired friend was running so quickly though, It was such a nice day out, not to mention he should be saving there energy for the test.

"Hey Ben! why are you running?" Goku cheerfully called to his friend. Ben looked to his side surprised before gaining a tick mark and growling. "And just why the hell aren't you!? Did you happen to miss the huge hulking monster of death behind me!?" Goku scratched his cheek and glancing behind him confused and shook his head moving beside the brown haired boy easily managing keeping pace with him. "Uh... No there wasn't any monster chasing you as far as I could tell Ben, did you hit your head when you fell down here or something?"

"...That's beside the point! I don't know where it went but I know for a fact there was something huge following me not to long ago!" Ben exclaimed determined to make his friend believe him. Goku looked at him and hummed, he could tell his fellow teen was shaken up. "Okay Ben I believe you, but if what you are saying is true then where is it now?"

 **(With Naruto and Arale)**

Naruto was seriously thinking about blowing away this forest with a well placed Bijuu Dama. While he might have improved as a ninja by leaps and bounds he still was NOT a tracker never will be. The ninja couldn't help but pause and contemplate his next choice in this somewhat disappointing forest. I mean once you saw the Forest of Death nothing else really could compare.

"Okay Arale! Time for a ramen break!" Naruto chirped happily as she squealed clapping her hands and hopping around excitedly "Yaaay! Naru's gonna do the poofy poof!" Naruto chuckled and gave an amused smile. For years he was nearly the same as Arale only seeing the _outside_ of something when he should have been looking _underneath_. Luckily for him he outgrew that bad trait... Somewhat.

"It's way more complicated then that you know." Naruto chirped as he summoned two steaming bowls of ramen for them to snack on. Arale ignored him in favor of slurping up the noodles eagerly causing the blonde to laugh. "Your not beating me at my own game!" Naruto smirked and easily inhaled his own like a vacuum of hunger.

"And that's how you do it." Naruto puffed his chest out with pride as Arale gained stars in her eyes and squealed in amazement while raising her arms in the air for an excited cheer. "Naru's so cool~" She praised as said blonde smirked absolutely loving the praise he recieved.

"Well what do you expect, I am gonna become Hokage ya know." He bragged with a big grin on his face not noticing the growing presence behind him.

Arale grew quiet and stared behind the blonde, she removed her glasses to breathe on the lenses taking her time to thoroughly wipe them off. Before placing them back on she her face adjusting them as she stared behind Naruto with shocked eyes.

Naruto saw her gaze and easily deduced that they weren't alone at the moment, he could feel the negativity coming off the creature of Grimm as he began to turn pale hoping beyond hope that wasn't a hiss he heard. "Please... Arale for the love of all that's sacred... Tell me that it's not a snake I just heard." Arale scratched her head looking unsure and worried as she glanced between both him and the creature. "Uh... it's not a snake?"

 _HISS!!!_

"...I'M NOT GETTING SWOLLOWED AGAIN!!!!" The orange ninja shouted with a look of panic clear on his features. Now Naruto had the balls to stand up to almost every Kage of his generation both old and new, he's single battled for days on end against overpowered individuals who thought messing with the way of life was a good idea, Hell he's even punched a God in the face that litertally had the ability to turn anything she touched to ash. But what he was NOT about to do was get swollowed by another fucking snake!

Say whatever the fuck you want about him, snakes and foxes, did NOT get along.

"ARALE MOVE YOUR ASS!" Naruto screamed as he tackled a tree (yes folks, a tree) to get away from the large armless abomination that readily gave chase. Arale scratched her cheek in confusion as she watched the Blonde fade into the distance.

"Mou... Naru sure does like to run..." The Purple haired little one mumbled in confusion as she chased after.

 **(Back at Beacon)**

Glynda Goodwitch could honestly say she had never seen a crazier bunch of potential first years since Team STRQ years ago... Honestly if it wasn't for the fact their personalities nearly parralled from them, she would have thought it was their second coming. _"Ozpin you crazy son of a bitch what have you done to my school year!?"_ she angrily thought as she fixed him with a glare.

"So this is what you consider Beacon material now."

The silver haired man couldn't help but give a discreet smirk as he sipped his cup of coffee.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Glynda."

"You know damn well what i'm talking about Ozpin."

Ozpin nearly burst out laughing right then and there but managed to quickly compose himself as he responded.

"Give it time i'm sure they'll surprise you."

Glynda gave him a dry look. "Where'd you get that from, a fortune cookie?"

Ozpin seemed to pause as he slowly pushed what appeared to be two broken crackers aside and gave her a silent look of pure innocence

"...We're doomed..."

 **A/N Oh my gosh... it's been so** **freaking long since this and my other fics were updated, I feel so ashamed... School is such a big distraction not to mention my family and friends blah blah blah drama. I for one hope you enjoy this chapter because it's been sitting in the closet for awhile.**

 **Don't worry it'll pick up soon, Also you know a good story isn't a rushed up thing. It's bits and pieces coming together to create something new and amazing! But that's enough outta me, have a nice day everyone!**

 **Until Next Time Bossbrat Out!**


End file.
